Nepeta loooooves Karkitty!
by Angel the Guardian
Summary: Karkat's sneaking around and throwing Nepeta a party with the help of Terezi, but Nepeta thinks that Karkat likes Terezi.


A/N: Okay you people. I'm back againnn! :3 This is a new fandom story for me, Homestuck. Yeah yeah call me a nerd XD Anyways, I don't own Homestuck, or the characters. I do however own this story, so if you share the story, please give me credit kay? Kayy. –Angel :3

Nepeta was crying, again. This was the third time this week that she had went to Kanaya's hive to talk to Rose, who somehow had ended up in their dimension, Nepeta suspected Kanaya had a hand in it, but she wasn't complaining. Rose had become a good friend to her. Nepeta sighed then knocked at the door while looking at her feet. Rose came to the door and opened it, tilting her head at her friend's appearance. "Nepeta, what is wrong?" Rose asked the cat-like female troll standing in front of her after taking in her appearance. The troll girl sniffled and flung herself onto Rose before bawling loudly. "Katkitty! It's Karkitty! He's just soooo mean!"She sobbed, olive green tinted tears spilling from her eyes.

Rose had expected this reaction and sighed as she caught Nepeta, then led her to the couch to sit down before walking back to the door and closing it. After the door clicked shut Rose sat down with Nepeta on the couch, hugging her lightly. "So, you say that Karkat is being mean to you? How exactly is he being mean this time?" The blonde human girl asked after sitting down. Nepeta sighed and looked down at her feet, chewing on her bottom lip, not really sure how to explain her situation.

"W-well he's been ignoring me, and yelling at me when I try to talk to him. He said I was being a bother. He just..shuts me out, and I've seen him a few times with Terezi. I feel like he's hiding something from me, I want to trust him and think that he's flushed fur me like he told me, but I am suspecting he may be flushed fur Terezi..more than me" The grey skinned girl whimpered, hiding her face in her hands.

"Kanaaaayyyyyaaa!" Rose called, not yelling, but talking slightly above her normal tone of voice. Kanaya knew Karkat better than Rose, so she may be able to help Nepeta with her problems more effectively, or so that was what Rose thought. Kanaya heard her matesprit call for her so she decided to come to the living room to see what all the commotion was about.

"Yes, Rose human?" The other female troll spoke, in her posh British accent. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I've told you before my name is just Rose. Anyway, Nepeta needs help. She says that Karkat may have flushed feelings toward Terezi, even though he tells her that he's flushed for her…or that is what she told me..I think..?" Rose ended her explanation in a question, feeling quite confused by the whole situation.

Nepeta nodded and looked down at the ground chewing on her lip again. "I-I suppose I couls be wrong, but I'm fur sure something is going on." She sighed then looked up leaning back on the seat she was sitting in.

"Nepeta, darling I believe that you are just being a little insecure, but do not worry, that is quite normal." Kanaya smiled gently and patted her friend on the head kindly.

"You..you think so?" The cat-troll asked, looking to the vampire, her expression hopeful.

Kanaya smiled again and nodded. "I do."

Nepeta giggled happily and nodded "Ok! But I am still going to stalk Karkitty around town I want to know what he's up to!"

Rose facepalmed then sighed, but smiled anyway. Kanaya just shrugged "If that is what you wish to do." Both Rose and Kanaya knew what was going on, but they weren't going to spill the big surprise and face the wrath of Karkat Vantas.

Nepeta hummed then hugged both of her friends before bidding them farewell and leaving. Not long after she left she saw Karkat carrying a bag of stuff, she decided to follow him. Her tail swished out behind her as she stalked him through town, and back to his hive.

Karkat was shuffling the bag in his arms around, trying not to drop it while grumbling about how much work this party was, even though it was his idea in the first goddamn place. He mumbled something to the effect of 'why am I such a stupid fuckass when it comes to this stuff..' he looked over his shoulder and sighed when he saw Nepeta, it took all his will power not to drop everything and run to her, take her into his arms and hug her senseless, but there were bigger things he needed to do. 'Actually', he thought, 'this is perfect, she's following me..so I can distract her while the other stuff is getting set up!' He nodded to himself then grinned, before turning right as if he was going toward Terezi's hive instead of his own. He knew that he was probably hurting his Nepeta, but it would be worth it in the end.

Nepeta huffed in annoyance when he turned toward Terezi's hive instead of his own, but kept following him anyway. She hummed to herself as she followed him going over things that could be possible 'he could be planning some kind of surprise party, it is my wriggling day soon.' 'He could also be going to see Terezi..they seem to be close..' She shook her head to dispel her thoughts and focused on following him.

Terezi met Karkat at the door and took the back, smiling and waving as he turned to leave again. Nepeta blinked when he left and continued following him around, getting a little closer, her tail swishing around behind her, she felt a little better now, but she was still curious. Eventually they reached Karkat's hive and he stopped at the door for a moment before going inside. He glanced back at her then grinned to himself before calling out "Hey! Get over here and stop fucking following me!" When he called for her she jumped but walked over to him.

"O-oh, I'm sorry, Karkitty." Her face coloured with a slight blush and she looked down at her feet. She chewed her bottom lip nervously looking up curiously when she heard Karkat start laughing.

"Ah man, you're in for a surprise." He grinned then brought her in for a hug, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders before throwing open the door. The female troll squeaked in surprise when she took in the sight that was before her. There were balloons of all colours, along with shimmering green and blue streamers with a golden banner with her name in it. Nepeta blinked then looked at Karkat, her expression one of confusion and she tilted her head.

"Karkitty? What is this…?" She asked, somewhat hesitantly as she spoke.

Karkat laughed yet again then gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "You didn't think I've forget your wriggling day, did you, Nepeta?" He raised an eyebrow looking at her, an amused smirk on his face.

A/N: The end :D Kay people don't shoot me for not having any sexual stuff in here. The characters are a little young for that ya know? Anyway! Reviews are welcomeo 3


End file.
